Your Favorite Songs: Percy Jackson Style!
by CryChick12345
Summary: This is a list of different Percy Jackson parody songs. The songs are made by me and my friends, set in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and The Heroes of Olympus series. Hope you enjoy!


**Your Favorite Songs: Percy Jackson Style! **  
**Song #1: A Percy Jackson Parody of 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Summary: This is a list of different Percy Jackson parody songs. The songs are made by me and my friends, set in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and The Heroes of Olympus series. Hope you enjoy!**

**Genre: Humor and Parody**

**Rating: K+ or T for teen depending on language**

**A/N: Hey you guys! If you all have seen any of my other fan fictions then you know that I usually write romance or adventure fan fictions, but this time I decided to do something different. I have never written a parody song, but I decided to give it a try. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. These songs were written by me and my friend or just me alone. Please don't judge them to harshly. This one is pretty basic and it didn't take me and my friend long to come up with, but they are just for fun! So please leave a comment after you read or favorite these songs. Thank you so, so, so much for checking these out and have a beautiful, awesome, amazing day, you guys! :D**

* * *

**Boyfriend **  
** (Sung by Nico di Angelo) **

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need to try me on!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I really want you to like me!  
No way! No way!  
That's my biggest secret!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend!

You're so fine  
I want you to be mine  
You're so delicious  
Like a piece of ambrosia  
You're so addictive  
I would do anything I could to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)  
Don't pretend, I think you're damn precious  
And Hades Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking ghost prince (yeah!)  
I can tell you and me would be perfect and you know I'm right

She's like so wise or whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we could get together now  
But that's something I'll never talk about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need to try me on!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I really want you to like me!  
No way! No way!  
That's my biggest secret!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend!

I see the way, I see the way you look at her  
And even when you look away I know you think of her  
I wish that it could be me again and again (and again, and again, and again)  
So come over here, I could tell you what you want to hear  
Better yet I could just make Annabeth disappear  
I wish she could be thrown in Tartarus again and again (and again, and again, and again)

She's like so wise or whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we could get together now  
But that's something I'll never talk about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need to try me on!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I really want you to like me!  
No way! No way!  
That's my biggest secret!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend!

In a second you'll always have me wrapped around your finger  
'Cause what she can, a guy can do it better  
Like a son of Hades, there is no other  
So when's she gonna be done?  
Sometimes you're so stupid!  
Percy, what the Hades are you thinking?

In a second you'll always have me wrapped around your finger  
'Cause what she can, a guy can do it better  
Like a son of Hades, there is no other  
So when's she gonna be dead?!  
Sometimes you're so stupid!  
Seaweed brain, what the hell are you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need to try me on!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I really want you to like me!  
No way! No way!  
That's my biggest secret!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

***Door to Nico's room on the Argo II creaks open***

**Nico: *Stops mid singing***

**Jason:** What the hell, man? Just what the hell?

**Nico: *Death glare*** You didn't see or hear anything!

**Jason:** Fine…..but, that last bit was a little harsh... oh and I'm telling Annabeth! ***Slams door and runs***


End file.
